Aujourd'hui encore
by Hitomie Kruger
Summary: Au détour d'un café Rachel aperçu une inconnue qui ne quitta plus jamais ses pensées. Incapable d'aller enfin lui parler elle ce contente juste de l'observer. Alors qu'elle est irrémédiablement tombé pour cette belle inconnue le destin va t-il s'en mêler? Quand deux personnes sont faite pour ce rencontrer... (Version relu et corrigé... Enfin presque!)


**Tout premier OS que je fini et que je poste donc j'attends vos avis avec impatience! ^^**

**Tous les avis sont bon a prendre.**

**J'ai juste fais quelques modifications minime (quelques mots remplacer ou ajouté car j'avais pas bien relu et du coup il manquait des mots a certains passages...) il dois toujours y avoir plein de faute et je m'en excuse a l'avance!  
**

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore elle est là, assise à la même table du même café à la même heure qu'hier, et que le jour d'avant, et celui d'avant et encore l'autre d'avant...

Chaque jours elle arrive à 7h08. Pas 7h10 non bien 7h08, régler comme une montre Suisse.

Elle prend toujours place à la table la plus à droite de la terrasse sauf quand il ne fait pas beau, là elle prend la place au fond du café, près de la fenêtre. Elle commande un thé vert et le temps d'être servie elle sort une paire de lunette de vue a la monture rouge qui lui donne un air de secrétaire intelligente et terriblement sexy. Elle sort ensuite un pacqué de copie qu'elle commence a lire, un stylo à la main. Alors je la contemple dans sa concentration et mon imagination me transporte.

Est-elle institutrice ? Prof de langue dans un lycée ou de littérature dans une université ? Ou peut être même femme d'affaire ? Peu importe son métier, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était une femme très intelligente et sans doute cultivée. Cela se vois à l'aura qu'elle dégage.

C'est quand le serveur lui apporte ce qu'elle a commander qu'elle lève le nez de ses copies, lui sourie poliment et replonge dans son travail le temps que la boisson refroidisse un peut.

Parfois, quand ce qu'elle à sous les yeux ne semble pas lui convenir elle plisse le nez et fronce les sourcils d'un façon carrément craquante. Tout comme le geste qu'elle fait pour replacer une mèche de cheveux blond qui tombe devant ses yeux et la cale derrière son oreille avant qu'elle ne retombe quelques minutes plus tard, l'obligeant à répéter son geste.

Dans ces moments là je me demande comment elle fait pour être tellement sexy que souvent elle hante mes rêve, et en même temps tellement adorable que j'ai juste envie de la tenir dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

J'aime aussi beaucoup la façon dont elle s'habille. Ce matin elle porte cette jolie robe d'été blanche avec ce petit gilet jaune qu'elle portais la première fois où je l'ai vue. Des tenue que je l'ai déjà vu porter c'est de loin celle que je préfère. Elle lui donne ce côté ''sérieux mais pas trop'' que je trouve a croquer.

Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je pose ma tasse de café a présent vide.

Trois mois...

Cela fait trois mois que je fais un détour tous les matins juste pour pouvoir observer cette belle inconnue qui fait battre mon cœur comme jamais auparavant.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, c'était en début Mars. Comme d'habitude je suis descendue au café en bas de chez moi pour avoir ma dose quotidienne de caféine indispensable pour affronter ma journée. Ce matin là il était fermé pour rénovation, c'est vrais qu'il était un peut vieillot mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme... Donc je me suis retrouver a chercher un café digne de ce nom, hors de question que je prenne mon café du matin dans n'importe quel endroit, c'est vrais quoi ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai certaines exigences quand même...

C'est trois rue plus loin que je trouve mon bonheur, et croyez moi a ce moment là je ne savais pas encore a quel point cela était vrais, j'ai trouver un petit café qui était restais dans son style des année 90, tout a fait charmant. J'ai pris place à la terrasse car il faisait étonnamment doux pour un début de mois de Mars alors j'ai décidé d'en profiter.

J'ai commandé un long expresso que je sirotais tranquillement quand un mouvement attira mon attention. Un blonde aux cheveux mis long et a la silhouette de rêve venais de prendre place à deux table devant moi. Elle portait la même tenue qu'aujourd'hui, la robe blanche avec le gilet jaune et l'espace d'une seconde je me suis demandais comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir froid.

Cette réflexion ne dura qu'une seconde car elle était si belle que j'ai passé le reste de mon temps à la contempler le plus discrètement possible alors qu'elle avais son nez (adorable petit nez soi dit en passant) plongé dans son travail.

Le lendemain je me suis rendue au même endroit avec l'espoir de revoir cette belle étrangère qui n'avais pas quittais mon esprit depuis 24 heures. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur elle arriva à la même heure que la veille.

Depuis, je me retrouve tous les matins dans ce café, bien que celui en bas de chez moi soit de nouveau ouvert. Et je suis devenue accroc a cette déesse sans nom, bien plus qu'a mon ancienne addiction qu'était la caféine. Je crains le jour où elle disparaîtra a l'angle de la rue pour ne jamais revenir car je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle viens ici le matin mais ce que je sais encore moins c'est combien de temps elle viendra encore dans ce lieu.

Mais que puis je y faire ? Elle ne m'a jamais remarqué alors que moi je ne vois qu'elle chaque jours.

Alors quoi ? Je met mon plus beau sourire et je vais lui parler ? Et je lui dis quoi? Bonjour belle inconnue. Je voulais vous dire que mon cœur ne bat plus que pour vous depuis que je vous ai vu ? Bonne idée comme ça elle va fuir pour ne plus jamais revenir...

Un coup d'œil a ma montre me tire de mes pensées, il faut que je parte car c'est aujourd'hui que je commence mon nouveau à boulot et je ne veux pas arrivé en retard des le premier jour.

Je viens tout juste d'obtenir un poste de professeur de chant dans l'université de Yale. Cela faisait des mois que j'attendais pour ce poste et pendant ce temps, je me contentais de divers petits boulots.

Ma matinée se passa à merveille et les quelques professeurs que j'avais eu l'occasion de croiser à mon passage étaient plutôt sympathiques. Il était maintenant midi et je me dirigeais vers la salle de pause des enseignants. Au moment de poser ma main sur le poignet pour l'ouvrir, une autre main fit de même et je sentais un corps entrer en collisions contre le mien. Pas très fort mais juste assez pour me faire reculer.

-Excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vu.

La voix que je venais d'entendre résonna comme le chant d'une sirène à mes oreilles et je me retrouvais à la place du pauvre pêcheur. Je relevais la tête sur la jeune femme qui venait de me parler et je me retrouvais nez à nez avec l'objet de mes désirs. Mon cœur rata un battement avant de se remettre d'un coup à battre à tout rompre. Elle était là juste en face de moi et elle avait ses magnifiques orbes noisette posés sur moi en arborant un sourire à se damner.

-Bonjour, vous devez être la nouvelle porf de chant dont tous le monde parle ?

Je restais à la regardais comme si j'étais totalement stupide. Hum en fait je devais sûrement l'être. Alors que mon cerveau me crié de répondre a la question, que je n'avais pas du tout saisie, ou au moins de dire quelque chose qui ne m ferais pas passer pour la débile que je suis.

J'ouvris la bouche mais rien n'en sortie au début, puis avec un gros effort je réussie à parler presque normalement.

-Euh, b-bonjour. Je suis la nouvelle professeur de chant, R-Rachel Berry.

Elle souria comme si on venait de lui raconter une blague dont elle seule connaissait le sens et reprit.

-Enchantée Rachel, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, j'enseigne la littérature et je dirige aussi le club de photo. Oh ! Et je suis enfin heureuse de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ton visage.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que je rougie comme un idiote. Que voulais t-elle dire par là ? Est ce qu'elle sait que je l'observe tous les jours depuis des mois ? Mon dieux j'espère qu'elle ne parle que du fait de voir a quoi ressemblais la nouvelle prof...

-ça te dis de déjeuner avec moi ?

Elle m'ouvris la porte alors que je lui répondis oui avec un grand sourire placarder au visage.

Alors que l'on commençais à manger en faisant connaissance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que franchement, le destin fait parfois bien les choses. Car aujourd'hui je peut moi aussi mètre un nom sur ce visage angélique qui ne quitte plus mes pensées. Et je peut même entendre le son envoûtant de son rire qui est sûrement la plus douce mélodie de l'univers tout entier. Comme je l'ai deviner au fils des mois, elle est bien prof de littérature, elle est très cultiver, intelligente et drôle, elle est douce mais a son caractère bien a elle. Et je suis déjà plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur cette sublime déesse car nous sommes aujourd'hui amené a nous voir tous les jours.

Ma belle inconnue a maintenant un nom. Quinn Fabray. Il ne me reste plus qu'a faire d'elle MA Quinn Fabray !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci a tous ceux qui ont laisser un reviews qui ont ajouté en favoris etc..  
**

**Pour répondre a la question qui reviens le plus souvent a savoir: Y aura t-il une suite?  
**

**Et bien désolé mais pour le moment rien n'est prévue, je n'ai pas du tout d'inspiration pour une éventuelle suite pour le moment. (''Pour le moment'' voulant dire que PEUT ÊTRE qu'un jour il y en aura une.)  
**

**Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions hésitez pas a me MP ce sera plus facile pour répondre.  
**


End file.
